vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Brain (Kamen Rider Drive)
|-|Brain (Human form)= |-|Brain Roidmude= |-|Super Evolvution= |-|Kamen Rider Brain= Summary The Brain Roidmude (ブレンロイミュード Buren Roimyūdo), known simply as Brain (ブレン Buren), or Roidmude 003 (ロイミュード００３ Roimyūdo Zero Zero San), is one of the commanders of the Roidmudes. He was temporarily named by Mitsuhide Nira as Sou Noumi (能見 創 Nōmi Sō), a consultant from the Paranormal Science Institute. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | 5-C | Unknown Name: Brain, Roidmude 003, Kamen Rider Brain Origin: Kamen Rider Drive Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Roidmude, Kamen Rider (Temporary, only once in his dream) Powers and Abilities: |-|Brain Roidmude=Transformation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Data Mimicry (Only once for each Roidmudes, they can copy a human data to create their human form), Resistance to Slowdown (Roidmudes have Core Driviars which make them are not affected by their own Heavy Acceleration), Hand to Hand Combat, Can create Heavy Acceleration that slows down time in the field he generated, Poison Manipulation (Can generate neurotoxin that can inflict serious pain and cause the certain death without special medical treatment or can unleash poisonous tentacles), Technology Manipulation (Can manipulate certain technologies to his liking simply by tapping his glasses such as turned an iPad into a GPS system which used to track the target), Fire Manipulation (Can shoot a fireball), Memory Erasure (Can erase and reboot any Roidmudes that went rogue or disobey their orders) |-|Super Evolution=Former abilities from his Roidmude form, Data Manipulation (Can manipulate data strips, which he used to steal a supercomputer memory and upload it into a stolen iPad), Telekinesis, Electricity Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Forcefield Creation |-|Kamen Rider Brain=Transformation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Data Mimicry, Resistance to Slowdown, Hand to Hand Combat, Weapon Mastery (Somehow, can use Brain Glasses Blade expertly), Poison Manipulation (Can generate over 999 types of toxicants) Attack Potency: Large Town level (Comparable to Heart and Medic) | Moon level (Superior to Drive Type Tridoron) | Unknown (This form appeared only in his dream which actually his original data is being assembled by Go Shijima and his enemies who be ressuructed by Mu cannot scale them to original owns) Speed: At least Superhuman | Sub-Relativistic | Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Comparable to Kamen Rider Drive) | At least Class 5 | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Class | Moon Class | Unknown Durability: Large Town level | Moon level | Unknown Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range. Standard Equipment: * Drive Driver: Belt-based transformation device. * Shift Brace: Bracelet-based transformation device. * Brain Glasses Blade: Kamen Rider Brain's personal weapon. Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Heavy Acceleration: Creates a temporal field that slows down time within a short distance. * Rider Poison Hand: Kamen Rider Brain's special attack, generates over 999 types of toxicants on his hands to poison enemies and kill them. * Rider Poison Handkerchief: Same as Rider Poison Hand but generate on his Handkerchief instead. * Brain Head Crusher: Kamen Rider Brain's finisher by deliver a powerful headbutt with poisons energy at the target. Key: Brain Roidmude | Super Evolution | Kamen Rider Brain Gallery Kamen Rider Brain - Drive Saga Henshin & Finisher| Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kamen Rider Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Antiheroes Category:Antagonists Category:Robots Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Air Users Category:Technology Users Category:Memory Users Category:Data Users Category:Time Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Villains Category:Armored Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes